


Correspondence

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!Klaine, Gen, Klaine, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds a letter from Kurt, that he wasn't meant to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a theme series a while back. The theme was, of course, Correspondence.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked as he walked into Kurt’s dorm room after a few minutes of knocking. The door was unlocked which meant the last person to leave was his roommate, David. He walked in to see the room empty. One side of the room clean and organized and the other side was…well not.

Blaine was about to walk out of the room and try again later when he saw an envelope on Kurt’s computer. Curiosity struck him as he walked over to the white envelope and saw in Kurt’s handwriting was the name _Blaine._ He took the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. This wasn’t like Kurt to leave him a note like this – usually it was a text message or a voice mail. He took the paper out and read the first part.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Someone once said that writing everything down in a letter would help release any feelings you have inside of you that you can’t get out with words. I don’t know who said it but here it is. And I have no intention of sending this or even allowing you to read this. I love you Blaine Anderson._

Blaine’s hand shook. Oh boy, this wasn’t meant for him to read. He couldn’t stop staring at the last sentence. Almost expecting it to disappear. He had known this boy for months and had no idea that he felt that way about him.

Blaine fell onto Kurt’s bed and stared at the last sentence. He wanted to do something to express the joy he was feeling. Kurt loved him like Blaine loved him. He looked up toward the door and made sure he didn’t see or hear anybody coming his way. As soon as he realized there was nothing but silence he continued to read.

_There I said it, well wrote it. I know it sounds ridiculous right? But do you know the first time I realized I was in love with you was when you and I sang Baby, it’s Cold Outside? I was already infatuated with you since the day you sung Teenage Dream to me (and yes you did don’t deny it) and you were nothing but kind to me._

_When I transferred here, I wasn’t expecting to fall in love, or fall in love with my best friend. I had already gone down the road of having crushes and they end in heart break or just disaster. I know you don’t feel the same way but to have you in my life even if we are just friends is more than I can ever ask for._

_I’m sorry that you were rejected by Jeremiah on Valentine’s Day…_

Blaine cringed. That was a mistake that he’ll unfortunately never forget. He wanted to sing to Kurt truth be told. Anyway, he continued to read.

_And, even though I acted like the worst person in the world, it still hurt me when you went out with Rachel but I should have still been supportive. After everything you’ve done for me, how could I not return the favor?_

Blaine wanted to cry. He understood why Kurt was angry at that time but there were two sets of feelings there – Kurt’s and Blaine’s. They never talked about that after Rachel kissed him (which that too made him cringe) it was just assumed they were both sorry and moved on.

_Enough of the depressing stuff, point being is that after everything we’ve been through, I love you. I love your over gelled hair…_

Hey now!

Okay so it was over gelled but curly hair was a hassle in itself.

_I love the fact that you get excited over the littlest things. I love how much you care for your friends and family. I love that no matter what anybody says to you whether it’s comforting or not, your eyes display no judgment, and most importantly I love everything about, even your ‘so-called’ imperfections._

_So I did it. I wrote out my feelings for you Blaine Anderson. And it didn’t work, I still feel for you and it will always be there. Writing the letter helped, but it won’t ever be read, not even by you and that is because I am too much of a coward to give it to you or actually tell you all of this._

_From the bottom of my heart, I love you and I always will._

\- _Kurt E. Hummel_

Blaine wanted to cry…again. He folded the paper but didn’t put it back in the envelope. And all this time Blaine thought he was the coward who didn’t come right out and tell Kurt how much he meant to him – he never thought for one minute Kurt had those same feelings.

Still hearing nothing but silence, Blaine got up from the bed and searched through Kurt’s desk drawers. He found a notebook and another envelope. He put Kurt’s letter into his pocket before he started writing.

**—————**

Kurt came into the room over an hour later and grunted as he opened the door – it was unlocked. He was going to have to talk to his roommate about why the lock was invented and why he had a dorm key. He dropped his bag on his bed and sat at his desk.

It had been a long day and he thought about texting Blaine to see what he was up too but his eyes caught sight of the envelop. He had left it on his computer. He reached for the envelop and was about to put it into his desk but saw that the envelope didn’t say Blaine’s name – it was Kurt’s name.

His eyes widened and saw that it was Blaine’s handwriting. Was Blaine in his room? He couldn’t see the envelope with Blaine’s name. His eyes almost watered. He looked back at the envelope in his hand and opened it carefully. His heart pounded as he unfolded the paper. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen but Kurt read the writing.

_Dear Kurt,_

_First, I want to apologize for reading the letter on your desk. I saw my name and just thought the obvious. I know I wasn’t meant to read it but I did and I wanted to write back to you. What you do with the response is up to you , but I will always feel the same. I love you Kurt Hummel._

Kurt almost fell out of his chair. No, this wasn’t possible. Someone must have be playing a cruel joke on him. But the handwriting was unmistakeable. Blaine’s writing was kind of sloppy but he would know from a distance who write it. Kurt adjusted himself in the chair and continued reading.

_After everything you have gone through, how could you think that lowly of yourself? I swear if I had any idea that you felt this way for me, I definitely would have told you that I feel just the same if not more. I didn’t want to push you or pressure you into anything you didn’t want. My biggest fear is that I would scare you away from me and I couldn’t have that Kurt. I couldn’t bare the thought of losing you._

_That night we sang Baby, it’s Cold Outside, that was the moment for me that I could feel more than just friendship for you. I don’t care if this is bragging, we sound incredible together, like we were meant to always sing together and be a part of each others lives._

_Jeremiah was a mistake and so was the whole situation with Rachel. I hate thinking that I made you feel that way and went through that fight. Not talking to you was one of the worst feelings I could ever have. The fact that you are still here and still want to have anything to do with me, you have no idea how much that meant to me and how much it warmed my heart that you could still feel this way after everything I’ve done to you._

Kurt’s tears fell down his cheeks and landed on the paper. He was so consumed in the letter that he hadn’t realized that his door opened and Blaine stood in the doorway.

_And all right, I won’t deny it, I did sing Teenage Dream to you. Could I help that when I first saw you I honestly thought you were a dream and I never wanted to let go or wake-up from it? I love you Kurt. I love the way you love, I love your voice, I love your mood swings (even when you are completely irritable, sorry but you can be)_

Kurt laughed lightly – okay he’ll let Blaine get away with that one.

_I love the way you are with everybody including the ones that were nothing but cruel to you, and I love every imperfection and perfection (in my eyes) about you and everything that just makes you Kurt Hummel._

_I don’t know if I am too late Kurt, but I hope that when you finish this letter, and you look up and see me waiting at your door, that I will get the answer I so desperately want. Even if it just means that you just want to be friends._

_But from the bottom of my heart, I love you Kurt Hummel and I always will._

\- _Blaine D. Anderson_

Kurt got up quickly as he read the last line on the letter. He hesitantly looked up and sure enough Blaine was in the doorway and the look in his eyes were looking at Kurt with adoration. Kurt dropped the letter and walked gracefully toward Blaine. The other boy met Kurt halfway and their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Kurt’s arms wrapped around Blaine’s neck and Blaine’s arms around Kurt’s waist.

No words were spoken between the two. Enough was said in the letters. Blaine made the first move as he brought his cheek against Kurt’s, almost silently asking to kiss him. Kurt responded by bringing his lips to Blaine’s. Fresh tears cascaded down Kurt’s cheeks. Kurt brought his hand to Blaine’s cheek and realized that they were moist as well. But instead of sadness, it was joy, relief, and love.


End file.
